Not a Little Kid
by Inane Whimsies
Summary: This is my first fic. so please just give it a chance. It is about how Yugi is tired of being treated like a little kid. He takes a walk one night and gets raped and found by a certain blonde egyptian.it is Yaoi Malik/Yugi and Ryou/Bakura/Yami Malik.
1. In the Park

One day Yugi Motou was just setting on a bench in a secluded area of the park. The reason he was there and not at the mall with his friends was cause he was tired of them treating him like a little kid. Why must I be cursed with being so damn short? I bet if I was tall like Yami they wouldn't treat me like some naïve little kid!   
  
--- a few house later ---  
  
Well I might as well head home. It is almost midnight. Hmm. I bet Yami we'll be mad at me for getting in so late, I remember the time I was out 'till eleven. ~~~ Yugi had just walked through the door of the game shop to find a very distraught Yami. "Yugi where in Ra's name have you been???. Do you have any idea how late it is???" "Yeah it's only eleven." " ONLY ELEVN!!! I've been worried sick about you since you disappeared after school." "There was no reason for you to be worried about me." "What??? Aibou I couldn't contact you through our mental link and you expect me not to be worred about you!!!???" "Well there Yami do you wanna know why you couldn't get a hold me through our mental link?" "Of course I want to know!!!" "It is because I didn't want to be bothered Yami, I mean I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself ya know!" "Aibou I don't know whats gotten into you but I don't like it, but anyway it is passed your bedtime so I think you should get upstairs and go to bed, and as for me I'm going out. Good bye Aibou."~~~ Yami had made me so mad that night. Well hopefully this time I'll be able to just sneak in and not get into it with my over protective yami again. 


	2. What Happened After Yugi Got Home

Nicole: Sorry for the first chapter being so small I didn't realize how small it was 'till after I posted it, ya see I'm writing this fic in a notebook that is prolly about half the size of a regular sized one because my computer is basically a piece of shit, and I didn't want it to delete my fic and leave me to re-write it, so this way if it does I'll just have to re-type it^_^ but anyway I wasn't sure about how to post fics the first time so I didn't have a warning in it or anything. Oh and by the way you all can just call me Nicole.  
  
Yami Nicole: oh just stop your fucking rambling already and get on with the fic.  
  
Nicole: oh be quite Yami I had to let the people know whats going on.  
  
Y. Nicole: assuming anyone would actually read this piece of shit story of yours.  
  
Nicole: if your not nice I'll sick Yami Malik on you.  
  
Y. Nicole: I'm not scared of him.  
  
*Yami Malik shows up with a gleam in his eye patting his left hand with the millennium rod he holds in his right hand*  
  
Y. Nicole: HOLY SHIT 0.0;  
  
*Y. Nicole runs away*  
  
Nicole: thank you Yami Malik. Will you please do the disclaimer and warning for me?  
  
Y. Malik: I suppose. Nicole does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and for those of you who don't know this will be a yaoi fic in later chapters so don't read it if u don't like it. Also the pairing is unfortunately my Aibou Malik and Yugi *shudder* Why must I be a muse to such a bitch.  
  
Nicole: I heard that, and keep in mind I could always write a fic with you and Yami Yugi being together!!!  
  
Y. Malik: I'm sorry just please don't do that.  
  
Nicole: well I'll think about not doing it.  
  
Y. Nicole: you're still babbling?  
  
Nicole: get her Yami Malik or else I will write the fic.  
  
*Y. Malik chasses Y. Nicole with the millennium rod*  
  
Nicole: well now that that's settled on with the second chapter, and I'm sorry if it is kinda short too, I'll try and update it again tonight which you gotta admit would be pretty good considering I just started this fic tonight at like 7:00 PM and it is just not almost 8:00 PM (keep in mind my computer was being difficult). Oh and just so you know.  
  
//.// is Yami speaking to Yugi through their mental link. /./ is Yugi speaking to Yami through their mental link. . is thoughts. *.* maybe actions. eventually. ~~~.~~~ is flashbacks. ---.--- is time change and stuff like that.  
  
Now on with the fic (  
  
Chapter Two: What Happened After Yugi Got Home.  
  
Thankfully Yugi had been able to sneak in without Yami catching him. Right now Yugi lay in bed sleeping peacefully.  
  
As for Yami he was pacing around the game shop still waiting for Yugi to get home. Little did he know that Yugi had climbed up the terrace outside of his bedroom window. Where the hell could he be it is already two in the morning. What in Ra's name could Yugi be thinking staying out this late, he could be hurt, kidnapped, or even dead for all I know!!! Why the fuck did he ever have to learn to shut off our mental link?.... IF Yugi doesn't get home soon I'm calling the police!  
  
While Yami was going crazy Yugi had woke up and was now walking down the stairs to get something to drink from the kitchen, because he had woken up with a very dry mouth. I hope Yami still isn't up.  
  
When Yugi had gotten to the kitchen ha got a class from the cabinet and turned on the water. As soon as he'd done that Yami came speeding around the corner. "Oh Aibou thank the all might Ra that you are ok!!!" By now Yami had Yugi in a dug that felt like a death grip. /Yami please let me go I can't breath./ After Yami had release him and he had caught his breath, he looked up at Yami to see Yami glaring at him. Yami had the same look on his face that he had when he'd gotten home e at eleven before. "Yugi," Yami said with a dangerously low voice. "Just when did you get home, and where exactly were you all day?" "Well lets see, I got home around twelve thirty, and I don't feel like telling you what I was doing all day." "How in Ra's name did you get in the house without me knowing?" "I climbed up the terrace outside my window to try and avoid having an argument with you tonight." "You climbed up your terrace!!! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is Aibou?" "No, not really." "Urgh, Yugi you are so aggravating. I'm going to my soul room, GOOD NIGHT!" thank GodYugi thought. Well after that incident with Yami, Yugi picked up the glass Tami had knocked out of his hand. that God this glass isn't well glassYugi thought to himself while filling his cup up for the second time. After he drank his glass of water and cleaned up the small puddle cause by his over protective yami, he decided to take a walk.  
  
  
  
Well that's the end of chapter two, please review it and tell me what you think any ideas are welcomed, and I will be using all flames to set fire to random objects cause I like to play with fire YAY ^_^ yes I am a bit of a pyro mainiac. 


	3. The Walk and Big Trouble

Nicole: ok I just got done with this chapter.  
  
Y. Nicole: Great.  
  
Nicole: What? You again? Do I have to go and get Y. Malik again?  
  
Y. Nicole: *shudders* DEAR GOD NO!!!  
  
Y. Malik: I think I traumatized your Yami Nicole.  
  
Nicole: I think so.  
  
Y. Malik: *starts waving his millennium rod*  
  
Y. Nicole: *screams and takes off running*  
  
Y. Malik: *maniacal laughter*  
  
Nicole: That's a good muse Malik, now pleas do the warning, disclaimer and oh yeah tell everyone what different stuff means.  
  
Y. Malik: Nicole does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, if she did I'd rather not know what would happen *shudders while he thinks about it* but anyway this fic is yaoi so if you don't like it don't read it, keep in mind Nicole will use all flames to set fire to random objects. Oh and. //.// is Yami speaking to Yugi through their mental link. /./ is Yugi speaking to Yami through their mental link. . is thoughts. *.* maybe actions. eventually. ~~~.~~~ is flashbacks. ---.--- is time change and stuff like that.  
  
Now on with the fic (  
  
Chapter Three: The Walk and Big Trouble  
  
  
  
After Yugi had changed back to his regular clothes, he blocked Yami out and took off. Yugi walked down the street, the moonlight highlighting his delicate features nicely. Yugi was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the figure that was following him. All of a sudden the dark figure grabbed Yugi's little arm and dragged him into an alley that was just two feet from them. Yugi was so surprised he didn't know what to do. As a car passed he got a look at the person who had grabbed him. He was fat ugly man with hair that looked like a rat's nest, and everything about him just seem absolutely filthy and disgusting. At this point Yugi was so terrified he couldn't move or even scream for help cause for some reason his voice was lost to him. Yugi could just see the outline of the man as he loomed over the terrified little Yugi. Any rational thought that Yugi did have was replaced with sheet fear and terror for what most likely to come.  
  
"Well hell der lil boy isn't it past ur bedtime?" the man said with a perverse sounding voice.  
  
".. I. uh." was all Yugi could get out.  
  
"Hmm. well if ur not goin ta answer me den I think I'll just be havin ta punish ya fer not respectin ur elders.. Hehehe." That was the last thing he said before he started to rip Yugi's jacket off, followed by his shirt, pants, and finally his boxers. There Yugi was about to be raped and eh was powerless to do anything. He thought of calling out to Yami, but no would just be admitting that he needed Yami to protect him, and that was something Yugi didn't want to do. The man by now had undone his pants and was about to thrust into Yugi.  
  
"HELP!!!" Yugi screamed after finally finding his once lost voice.  
  
"Did I tell ya ta talk ya lil bitch," the man said then slammed his fist into Yugi's fragile jaw almost breaking it. At this Yugi let out a slight whimper, and was met with another harsh blow to the stomach this time as the man said in a cruel voice, "shut ur mouth u dirty slut ya know ya want it in ur butt." ~*~for those of you who don't know what "the man" just said were lyrics from the song Purple Pills by D12, I just couldn't resist it ^_^ ~*~ At that the man slammed into Yugi full force causing Yugi to scream out in sheer pain. Yugi's pitiful pleas to top didn't phase the heartless man one bit. The man just kept slamming into Yugi groaning at every thrust. It didn't take the man to long to climax because Yugi's preciously virgin entrance was so tight. The man screamed out as he reached his climax spilling his see into the helpless, crying, and now bleeding Yugi.  
  
---ten minutes later---  
  
Yugi set against the wall for the alley hugging his legs that he had brought up to his chest, he was crying his eyes out. Why did I ever have to leave the house tonight? Yami was right, I do need him to protect me. Yugi's thoughts drifted off and he went back to crying every single tear his little body could possibly produce.  
  
  
  
Well I hope this chapter wasn't to bad, keep in mind not only was that my first time writing something like that but this is also still my first fic. Well please review and tell me what ya think. I'll update this soon wether I get good, bad or no reviews at all. 


	4. I Found Him There

Nicole: ok let me start off by thanking my two reviewers Chibi Foal Epona and Yugichii, that you both so much. ^_^  
  
Y. Nicole: You mean someone actually liked this piece of shit fic of yours??? Now that is just amazing.0.0  
  
Nicole: You just don't learn now do you?  
  
Y. Nicole: Nope, I'm like you stubborn, rude, and annoying.  
  
Nicole: Yeah well no body is perfect.  
  
Y. Nicole: Especially you.  
  
Nicole: That's it you're gonna get it good this time.  
  
Y. Nicole oh no not Y. Malik again *cowers in corner*  
  
Nicole: No, this time I'm getting Yami Bakura to do my dirty work for me MMWWAAAHHAAA!!!  
  
Y. Nicole: where is he??? *looks around confused*  
  
Yami Bakura: *pops up out of no where with a big butcher knife and starts chasing Y. Nicole*  
  
Y. Nicole: *running* Why must I have an evil Aibou???  
  
Nicole: that should teach her well anyway Y. Malik where are you?  
  
Y. Malik: right here  
  
Nicole: ready to see what Malik does when he finds Yugi?  
  
Y. Malik: most definitely not.  
  
Nicole: too bad. Do the warning and disclaimer and tell them what different stuff means again please.  
  
Y. Malik: Nicole does not own Yu-Gi-Oh *cheers then gets a death glare from Nicole while she is holding her hatchet* well anyway this fic is yaoi and it is a Malik/Yugi fic. The following things are used in this fic. thoughts ---shows time, POV, and scene change--- "talking"  
  
Nicole: Thank you muse. Well on with the forth chapter now.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: I Found Him There  
  
Malik Ishtar had been having a terrible day. First of all his sister Isis ahd PMS today and bitched at him and threw him out of the apartment. Second, he had gone to the turtle game shop to challenge Yami Yugi to a duel but Yami hadn't wanted to duel him, all he had done was botch about how his Aibou had disappeared after they had a fight the night before. Third his motor cycle wouldn't start for some fuck up reason. So yeah his day was basically going pretty shitty. It was now starting to get dark though.  
  
"Hey der cute" a man with hair that looked like a rat's nest said.  
  
What an utterly filthy and disgusting looking man Malik thought to himself in sheer disgust. Just then the man grabbed his arm and tried to drag him into an alley, but the man didn't expect to get stabbed with my millennium rod by the smiling psychotic youth.  
  
"Fucking bastard" was all that Malik said before casually walking away.  
  
---in an alley down the street a little ways---  
  
Yugi lay there still unable to bring himself to get out of the fettle position he was in. Yugi was still crying his eyes out thinking about what that man had done to him. Why God. Why? Yugi was so caught up in crying he failed to notice the figure that had just started watching him.  
  
---back to the time right after Malik stabbed that guy. Also this is now Malik's POV.---  
  
gods that man was disgusting, thank the gods I'm almost home. My apartment is just a little ways down the street from here. Hopefully Isis isn't still mad at me for eating the last piece of cake. stupid bitch, stupid PMS. All of a sudden there was a whimpering sound from the next alley which just happened to the one right next to his apartment. When he had gotten real close to the alley and peered into it he realized the person whimpering was. Yugi?  
  
---back to normal POV---  
  
Malik stood there for almost five minutes just staring at the naked form of the smaller teen in front of him. what could Yugi be doing out here.. and why is he. naked? At last Malik decided to speak up.  
  
"Yugi is that you."  
  
Yugi jumped in shock at the sudden voice.  
  
"It is ok Yugi I wont hurt you" Malik said with a soothing voice.  
  
"M.MM..Malik is that you?" Yugi said in a very shaky voice.  
  
"Yes it's me. Yugi what happened to you, why are you in an alley naked?" Malik didn't realize that was the wrong thing to say 'till he realized Yugi, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Wait, why am I being so nice to him. did I just say I was sorry??? Malik shook these thoughts from his mind and scooped Yugi up into hi arms and cradled him there for a minute before standing up, and starting to head to his apartment.  
  
"Wh.. where are y.. you t.. taking me?" Yugi said in a still very tearful voice.  
  
Malik could since his fear so he tightened his embrace on the smaller teen and said "I'm just taking you to my apartment, you can get cleaned up, and I'll let you put on some of my clothes. Is that ok with you Yugi?" The only thing Yugi did to reply was nod yes slightly.  
  
Nicole: Well I hope you liked this chapter please review it. I may get the next chapter up really soon but I don't' know yet. 


	5. Arriving at Malik’s Apartment

Nicole: Hello every one this is already the fifth chapter of Not a Little Kid ^_^  
  
Y. Nicole: You say that like it's a big deal or something.  
  
Nicole: Well I only started writing six hours ago so I think I'm doing a pretty good job.  
  
Y. Nicole: Great, she is getting delusional.  
  
Nicole: that's it Y. Bakura and Y. Malik get her.  
  
*Y. Bakura and Y. Malik pop and chase Y. Nicole around with pointy objects*  
  
Nicole: MMWWAAHHAAAA all those who appose me shall face my wrath well anyway who will I get to do my disclaimer, warning, and tell everyone what different stuff means.Hmmm I know.  
  
*Duo Maxwell from Gundam Wing pops up*  
  
Nicole: hi Duo sweetie could u be the before mentioned stuff for me.  
  
Duo: Sure, Nicole does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, though I do think it would be interesting if she did. Also this fic is yaoi so if you don't like it well you should of even gotten far cause if you have you must be pretty fucking stupid. But anyway The following things are used in this fic. ---scene, time, and POV change--- thoughts "speech"  
  
Nicole: thanks Duo, well anyway here is chapter five.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Arriving at Malik's Apartment.  
  
---in the elevator on the way up to Malik's apartment---  
  
Yugi was clutching Malik's chest tightly. Why do I feel so protective over him. I thought I hated him the other day?Malik thought while being very confused about the odd feelings he was having for the petite teen in his muscular arms. I wonder if this feeling is.. Malik was brought out of his thoughts by the elevator door opening to reveal Malik's fat bitch of a neighbor.  
  
"Just what are you doing with that young child?" asked the obese woman with a snooty tone in her voice.  
  
Before Malik could say anything Yugi Interrupted,"I'm not a child I am a teenager I am fucking fifteen years old" Yugi yelled this all in one breath at the annoying fat woman in front of him.  
  
"Well I never" was all the woman said as she angrily pushed her way past Malik so that she could get on the elevator. Malik was just standing there dumbfounded by Yugi's sudden out burst of anger. For Malik never thought it possible for the little angel with tri colored hair to express so much anger. Wait. angel, I think I'm going even crazier. Argh.  
  
"Malik?" Yugi looked up at the Egyptian thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes Yugi, what is it."  
  
"Sorry you had to see me lose my temper like that."  
  
"Don't fret little one, I found it amusing to see the look on that fat bitch's face." At that Yugi smile up at the Egyptian, though his pain was still very great within himself he tried to not let it bring him down. Malik couldn't help but give him a tiny smile back that was barely noticeable, even though of course Yugi had noticed it and his smile grew a bit bigger because of it.  
  
Malik then decided to go ahead and try his luck with his sister in the apartment, "Umm. Yugi.."  
  
"Yes Malik?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I should warn you. Isis sorta has PMS right now, and uh she kinda is mad at me for eating the ate piece of cake for breakfast this morning." At that Yugi was throne into a fit of giggles.  
  
Without warning the door busted open to reveal a very pissed off Isis. "What do you think you're doing back here Malik Ishtar, you know very well I told you not to comeb." Isis held her tounge as she noticed that in Malik's strong arms was a very frightened Yugi that was beginning to whimper a little. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know that you had Yugi with you. Wait a second why is Yugi Naked? Malik Ishtar what on earth did yo.."  
  
"Just shut the fuck up already and let me in the house so I can go and take care of Yugi," Malik screamed at his sister through clenched teeth ~*~that is possible aint it? ~*~ At that Isis let Malik pass by with Yugi in his strong arms.  
  
Nicole: Well there ya go I hope ya like it and please review. ^_^ Oh and we must not forget that any and all flames will be used to set a flame random objects. MMWWAAHAAHAA!!! 


	6. Malik Discovers Somthing

Nicole: Hello all, here is chapter six of Not a Little Kid.  
  
Y. Nicole: *gagged and tied up to a chair*  
  
Nicole: As you can tell I took care of my little problem with my yami. *smirks evilly at her*  
  
Y. Nicole: *screams something but it is muffled by the gag*  
  
Nicole: finally peace, well anyway lets see Y. Bakura would you please do the warning, disclaimer, and tell them what different stuff means.  
  
Y. Bakura: I guess so. Nicole does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, cause if she did she wouldn't be writing a fic on here instead she'd make it a episode. Also this is a Malik/Yugi yaoi fic. Also the following things are used. thoughts "speech" ---changes in POV, time, and scene--- ~*~Nicole's ramblings~*~ Nicole: thank you Y. Bakura, well on with chap six now.  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: Malik Discovers Something  
  
  
  
---at the turtle game shop--- Joey, ""Yami you have to calm down."  
  
Tristan, "Joey's right Yami, you passing around isn't helping any, but it is giving us both a headache."  
  
"You guys expect me to calm down? Yugi could be dead for al I know!"  
  
"You think we don't know that Yami!" Joey yelled back, and was met with one of Yami Yugi's death glares.  
  
"Uh Joey I think maybe we should go look around for Yugi, then maybe Yami'll calm down some," Tristan whispered into Joey's ear.  
  
Joey whispered, "Good idea," back then said "Well Yami me and Tristan are goin ta go and look for Yug'."  
  
"If you see him or hear anything about him be sure you tell me as soon as you can," Yami said with a certain sense of urgency to it.  
  
"Don't worry Yami we will," Tristan said back as he and Joey made their way to the door. As they did Yami thought to himself, Where could you be Aibou? Yami almost became tearful while he thought of his Aibou.  
  
---at Malik's apartment---  
  
By now Malik had made his way to they bathroom. He had set Yugi on the edge of the tub while he got a cloth to clean the little one with. After he had a cloth he turned on the water, and turned to Yugi and asked "Yugi, do you want me to leave or stay here and help you," malik had said the last part a bit hopefully.  
  
".I would like it if you help me," Yugi said a bit weakly. So Malik gathered the small teen into his arms, then slowly placed him in the water. Malik tenderly ran the clothe over Yugi's body, and after doing this for awhile he realized in horror why Yugi was in that alley naked. For some of the blood had started to stain the water, Giving it a red murky color. At this Malik pulled the plug from the tub and turned on the slower to rinse Yugi off. While Yugi dried himself off Malik went and got a pair of boxers and a shirt for the smaller teen.  
  
I wonder why I'm not mad at Malik for wanting to help me, cause I know if it was Yami I'd probably would of told me to leave me the fuck alone. So why aren't I getting upset like that with Malik. do I have feelings for him? Yugi's thoughts were interrupted by Malik walking back into the room.  
  
"Here you go Yugi, they're probably to big, but I think they'll do for now." Malik said with a somewhat tender voice.  
  
"Thanks Malik," was all Yugi said as he grabbed the clothes and put them on. Malik smirked at him after he got the clothes on, because the boxers barely were able to say up and the shirt came down to his mid thigh and the neck of the shirt hung half off one of his shoulders. ~*~you know Yugi had to look so cute~*~ Malik couldn't help but start thinking Yugi is very attractive. at that he mentally slapped himself I can't be thinking about Yugi that was, especially now that I know he's been raped. I hope he'll be able to talk to me about it.  
  
Malik's thoughts were interrupted by the small voice of Yugi asking, "Malik do you think I could have something to eat?" rather timidly.  
  
"Sure Yugi what would you like?" Malik asked back nicely.  
  
"Well what all do you have?" Yugi asked still being rather timid.  
  
"Lets go check the kitchen and see," replied Malllik. After Yugi had gotten something to eat he was about ready to fall asleep so Malik took him to his room and laid him down on his bed.  
  
---at the turtle game shop---  
  
A very crasy looking Yami was still passing around the small game shop wondering whre his Aibou was and what could be making him act so weird and do things like this.  
  
---on a street a few milles from the game shop---  
  
"Where on earth do ya think Yug' could be," Joey asked Tristan.  
  
"I don't know Joey, I mean none of this really makes sense to me ya kno?"  
  
"Yea, I don't know what could poses Yugi to go and do something like that."  
  
---back at Malik's apartment---  
  
"What happened to Yugi?" Isis asked being very concerned for the little seens safety.  
  
"I'm not completely sure,.. but I do know he was raped, I could tell that much myself, but by who I don't know," Malik answered back.  
  
"Well are you going to ask him about it later?"  
  
"I'm not sure if I should or not. but I'll probably try and talk to him about it when he wakes up."  
  
  
  
Nicole: well this is the end of chap six, I originally was going to make it to be where Yugi tells Malik what happened and tells him how he is tired of being treated like a little kid, but it just didn't get that far, so that should be whats happening next chapter. Oh and I would like to think my two new reviewers Sad Andy and OtakuChild. Now don't you all just want to keep reviewing so I can mention your names on the fic. ^_^ 


	7. When Yugi Woke up

Nicole: well here is chap 7, it took me awhile to write it cause I had writers block on this story until I got the other two ideas for song fics out of my head, by the way why don't you check them out they are called Losing Grip and Numb. Also I'm so happy I got 9 reviews for this story already ^_^ I would like to thank Goddess of Death, redrose2310(reviewed twice), Chibi Foal Epona (again), and firedraygon97. Well anyw.  
  
Y. Malik: Nicole  
  
Nicole: what is it Y. Malik?  
  
Y. Malik: Your yami had escaped.  
  
Nicole: Oh shit. If anyone out there sees my yami just run she iz a little on the psychotic side.. hehe. Y. Malik take care of things here while I go try and hunt her down *you see me now dressed in a camouflage holding a tranquilizer gun*  
  
Y. Malik: Have fun hunting down your yami.  
  
*I just run off laughing maniacally*  
  
Y. Malik: O.O; well anyway Nicole does not own Yu-Gi-Oh but as you can probably tell it would be a very disturbing show if she did *shudders at the thought* also this is a yaoi fic and it iz unfortunately the coupling is my Aibou Malik and that god damned pharos Aibou Yugi. Also the following things are used in this fic. "speech" ----time, POV, and scene change--- ~*~Nicole's ramblings~*~ thoughts  
  
well on with the fic I guess.  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: When Yugi Woke Up  
  
Yugi lay in Maliks bed tossing and turning. His mind was a swirling mass of pain. The whole time he slept his mind was filled with horrible nightmares o that horrible man, and what he had done to him.  
  
Malik had been checking in on Yugi every now and then. He had become very worried about Yugi because he had been tossing and turning every time he had checked in on him. Not only that but Yugi had been asleep for almost eighteen hours now, and that whole time Malik hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. As for Isis, she had went to work at the museum she owned a couple of hours ago now, and Malik thanked the gods for that because he didn't have to put up with her consistent mood swings and bitching for a few hours.  
  
---at the turtle game shop---  
  
Joey and Tristan were cowering in a corner of the small game shop. The reason for this being that a certain yami with tri colored hair was currently going well psychotic. "Where is he!!!" Yami yelled at the top of his lunges causing random objects on shelves to fall to the floor.  
  
"W.. we don't kn.. know," Tristan just barely stuttered out.  
  
"Well what the hell are you guys doing setting around here then?" Yami once again yelled at the top of his lunges having basically the same affect it had done last time. The only difference being that Joey had gotten hit on the head with a very large and heavy book.  
  
"Oww" Joey screamed as he grabbed at his head.  
  
"Stop fooling around and go find my Aibou this instant," Yami screamed while pointing in the direction of the door. After that Joey and Tristan ran out the door of the game shop like their lives depended on it. which well they did! Tea who had just got knocked flat on her ass by Joey and Tristan, was just now walking into the game shop. Yami shot Tea a death glare and pulled out a giant axe from somewhere in his tight leather pants ~*~don't ask me how that go in there though~*~ and chased Tea out of the game shop.  
  
---at the museum Isis owned---  
  
"What? You call that an exhibit!!!" Isis yelled at her scared employee while chasing him with an anubis statue.  
  
---at Malik's apartment---  
  
Another two hours had past and Yugi still was asleep. Malik was just about to go and wake up the smaller teen when he heard a horrifying scream come out of his bedroom. It probably took Malik a split second to run into his room to check on Yugi. In his room there was Yugi setting straight up in his bed with a look of sheer horror on his face. "Are you alright Yugi?" Malik asked sounding extremely worried about he small one in front of him.  
  
"I'm. fine.. Malik," Yugi said while trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Why did you scream?"  
  
"I had a bad dream," Yugi said not really wanting to tell him what he was dreaming about.  
  
"Are you going to be ok?" Malik asked while setting on his bed next to Yugi.  
  
"I think so Malik. Thanks for asking thought," Yugi said after calming down substantially. Having the older teen so near to him made him feel a lot better for some reason.  
  
"Are you hungry again yet?"  
  
"No, well not really anyway"  
  
"Ok," Malik answered back. After that they just set there for a few minutes before Malik spoke up again. "What happened to you out there in that alley?" Yugi wasn't expecting that question so he didn't know what to say back. All he did was start tearing up again. At this Malik took Yugi into his arms and soothingly said "It's ok Yugi, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
  
"It's not that I don't want to tell you it's just I don't want to think about it right now," Yugi said as he sniffled against Malik's chest.  
  
"Well I'll be ready fo listen whenever you do feel like talking about it," Malik said while stroking Yugi's soft hair lightly. Both of the teenaged boys knew they felt something strong for the other but neither were quit sure what those feelings were.  
  
Y. Malik: Well Nicole still isn't back from hunting down her yami, but she wanted me to tell you all to review her story and that she hoped you all liked this chapter. Also she said she'll try and get the next chapter up real soon. 


	8. SHOCKER

Nicole: Hehehe. I caught my yami. *points to her yami who is in a straight jacket, tied to a chair and gagged*  
  
y. Nicole: *attempts to scream but can't cuz she iz gagged*  
  
Nicole: Hopefully she won't get away this time, cuz I found her chasing around squirrels with a spork! I told you guys she was psychotic. Well anyway I guess I'll do the disclaimer, warning, and tell ya guys what I use in this fic, cuz both Y. Malik and Y. Bakura are cowering in the corner cuz they found out I use them both in this chapter. Well anyway I do not own Yu- Gi-Oh or any of its characters cuz if I did well lets juz say it wouldn't be a lil kiddy show. Also this is yaoi so if ya don't like it well. what the fuck are you doing even getting this far into the story. Also I use the following things in this chapter. "speech" thoughts ---scene, POV, and time changes--- also Yami Malik will be called Marik, Yami Bakura will just be called Bakura, and Ryou Bakura will be called well Ryou.  
  
well I think that's it so on wit the fic.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight: SHOCKER  
  
  
  
By now Malik had finally fallen asleep, but he did so with Yugi curled up in his arms with his head on Malik's chest. The two teens slept like that for a few hours. Isis had finally got home, and the first thing she did was go to check up on Yugi. When she walked into her dear brothers bedroom the sight that met her was Yugi curled up in Malik's arms with his head on her brother's chest. Aww they look so cute together. At that Isis decided to leave them to their peaceful sleep. On her way out of the room she thought to herself well at least Malik is finally getting some sleep. He must really care for Yugi to not want to go to sleep 'till he knew Yugi was alright. I guess it is a good thing Malik is holding him cause Yugi isn't tossing or turning at all now.  
  
---at the turtle game shop---  
  
Yami was setting in the corner of the game shop rocking back and forth with the giant axe he had chased Tea with in his hands. You could hear Yami whispering something to him self, "Must find Aibou. Must find Aibou." He had been like that for about an hour now. Tristan and Joey were no where in sight because they had seen Yami chasing Tea with the giant axe, and were now scarred shitless of Yami.  
  
---at Ryou's house---  
  
"I swear Yami's lost his mind" Joey said in a rather scared voice.  
  
"Yeah, he chased Tea out of the game shop with a giant axe," Tristan added in.  
  
"Hn.. I don't blame him for doing that," Bakura added in a matter of factly tone.  
  
"Now Bakura be nice, there is obviously something very wrong with Yami," Ryou said in a soft voice. "Do either of you have any idea why Yugi would fun off or where he could be," Ryou then asked.  
  
"No," Joey and Tristan both said at the same time.  
  
"Well while you morons try and figure out where the shrimp is, I'm going out for a walk," Bakura said while walking out the door.  
  
"Be careful yami," Ryou called after his darker half.  
  
---at Malik's apartment---  
  
There was a knock on the door, so Isis went to answer it. When she opened the door. "Oh hi Marik. What are you doing back here? I thought you had gotten your own apartment?" Isis asked the darker half of her brother.  
  
"They kicked me out of the building," Marik answered somewhat bitterly.  
  
"What for?" Isis was very curious as to why Marik had been kicked out.  
  
"I was too loud, I scared the other tenants, and I killed one of my neighbor's poodle because the god damned thing wouldn't shut up." Marik stated rather calmly.  
  
"So then I'm guessing you want to move back in here, don't you?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to come over here to go out on the balcony to shot pigeons" Marik answered in a very sarcastic tone.  
  
"I really wouldn't doubt it," Isis answered truthfully. Marik snorted at that comment and then started to walk into Malik's bedroom. "Don't go in there," Isis blurted out in almost a yell at Marik.  
  
"Why the hell not?" Marik pretty much yelled back at her.  
  
"Because," Isis started, "Malik is asleep in there with." Isis trailed off at the last part.  
  
"With who?" Marik said back being very curious, but Isis didn't answer. "Isis answer me or I'll just go in there and find out who it is and kill them no matter who it is." Marik said with a snarl.  
  
"Fine I'll tell you," Isis said being fearful for Yugi's safety, "Malik is in there with Yugi," Isis winced at the look she got from Marik, and was now even more scared of what he would do to poor little Yugi. What happened was quiet unexpected though, Marik just stood there for a minute before he walked up to Malik's bedroom door and slowly opened it, to see for him self if Isis was telling the truth or not. Of course when he did so the site that met his eyes was Yugi Curled up in his Aibou Malik's arms with his head gracefully placed on his chest. Marik then shut the door still in shock. He didn't know what to say so he just walked out the door. That's weird. I figured he would have tried to kill Yugi or something.  
  
Meanwhile Yugi had just woken up, and was now starring up at the face of the blonde Egyptian before him. Just then Malik's eyes slowly slid open to reveal two violet orbs that just starred right back down at Yugi. After a few minutes Yugi finally spoke up and asked "How long have we been asleep?" Yugi let out a big yawn after he said that.  
  
Malik looked over at the clock on the nightstand, "Oh, I'd say about three or four hours."  
  
"Oh. I'm hungry," Yugi said very cutely had he starred up at the Egyptian with two big purple orbs that looked absolutely innocent.  
  
"Well if you let me up for a few minutes I'll go and get us something to eat cause I'm pretty hungry my self." Malik answered back, yawning him self this time.  
  
"Ok," Yugi said as he reluctantly moved off of the older teen's chest.  
  
"I'll be right back," Malik said as he got up. When he saw the look of sadness in Yugi's eyes he bent down and placed a feather light kiss on the younger teen's forehead. Yugi gave Malik a big and brilliant smile after he did that. After that Malik walked out of his room to get them something to eat. When he walked into the kitchen he found a rather distraught Isis cooking spaghetti.  
  
"Oh that God you finally woke up," Isis said obviously relieved about her brother being awake.  
  
"Why is that Isis. is something wrong?" Malik asked a little bit concerned.  
  
"Marik showed up here cause he got kicked out of his apartment he was living in, and when he got here he found out about Yugi being in there with you. I honestly thought he would kill Yugi when he found out, but he didn't the just walked out the door with a shocked expression on his face." Isis explained to her brother.  
  
"He really just walked back out the door?" Malik asked not really believing his sister.  
  
"Yes," Isis said getting a little bit annoyed.  
  
"I wonder why he did that. oh well though. When will that spaghetti be done cause both Yugi and I are really hungry," Malik said as he starred at the boiling pot of spaghetti.  
  
"About fifteen minutes. Do you think you two can wait that long?"  
  
"I suppose we'll have to. well holler at us whenever it gets done."  
  
"I will," Isis answered back as she stirred the spaghetti sauce with a big wooden spoon.  
  
Malik walked back into his room to find Yugi had fallen asleep again. Damn. How does that boy sleep so god damned much? Malik thought to himself. then he got a smirk on his face because he had just gotten a great idea. He then slowly crept over to the bed being sure to be quite so he wouldn't wake the smaller teen, then he.  
  
Nicole: sorry for the cliff hanger, but I wanted a way to get reviews with suggestions on what to name this chapter and also I'm thinking of adding another couple to this fic but I'm not sure if I should so tell me if you guys think I should add Marik/Bakura to this fic also. I need to get five before I post the next chapter, so make sure you review and give me suggestions for the name of this chapter in your reviews and tell me if you think I should add Marik/Bakura to the fic, either that or u can e-mail the to me at sweet_lil_angel_813293@hotmail.com well anyway I would like to thank my only new reviewer Sarina Fannel and I would also like to thank OtakuChild for reviewing my fic again. Well hopefully you'll all review so I can post the next chapter soon.  
  
~*~IMPORTANT NOTICE: I DECIDED ON THE NAME "SHOCKER" FOR THIS CHAP. AND ALSO I WILL DEFINITELY INCLUDE BAKURA AND MARIK AS A COUPLE BUT I ALSO MAY RYOU INTO THE MIX LIKE ETERNAL MIST SUGGESTED BUT I DON'T KNOW TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AGAIN~*~ 


	9. Yugi Tells His Story

~*~IMPORTANT NOTICE: I DECIDED ON THE NAME "SHOCKER" FOR CHAP. 8 AND ALSO I WILL DEFINITELY INCLUDE BAKURA AND MARIK AS A COUPLE BUT I ALSO MAY RYOU INTO THE MIX LIKE ETERNAL MIST SUGGESTED BUT I DON'T KNOW TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AGAIN~*~  
  
Nicole: Hey everyone, thank you guys for reviewing I'll post all the people that reviewed next chapter, well anyway this chapter will probably turn out short, unless I add more to it at the end which I'm not sure if I will or not. Well it is like 10 'till 7 AM right now and I gotta get ready for school at 7 but I'll type what I can but I'll probably end up typing the rest after school. Also I would got it typed last night but no I had to go to bed cuz it was midnight (stupid dad, he always thinks I need a lot more sleep then I actually do!) oh well anyway one with the next chapter.(I'm not explaining what all I use in this chap or giving you a disclaimer or a warning if ya want one go back a chap and read that one.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine: Yugi's Story  
  
Previously: Malik walked back into his room to find Yugi had fallen asleep again. Damn. How does that boy sleep so god damned much? Malik thought to himself. then he got a smirk on his face because he had just gotten a great idea. He then slowly crept over to the bed being sure to be quite so he wouldn't wake the smaller teen, then he. pounced on Yugi causing the poor teen to scream to in shock. Yugi while trying to catch his breath locked up at the smirking Egyptian that now set on his hips ~*~ a nice looking mental image aint it?^_^~*~. The next thing they knew Isis busted into the room carrying the wooden spoon she had been using to stir the spaghetti sauce with. The next thing Malik knew Isis had hit him up the side of the head with the wooden spoon. Malik now lay on his bed on his side twitching a little bit. Yugi had been sent into a fit of giggles as soon as Isis had hit Malik.  
  
"Hmp, serves you right for making Yugi scream," Isis said coldly as she walked out the door.  
  
"Are you ok Malik?" Yugi asked while trying to hold back his laughter.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," Malik said as he sat up and started rubbing his head.  
  
There was silence for about a minute but then Yugi got a mad look on his face and asked, "Why did you jump on me like that Malik?"  
  
"Cause you feel asleep again, and I think that you have had enough sleep," Malik answered back but then added in, "I'm sorry though."  
  
It's ok Mallik you did get hit on the back of the head over it."  
  
"Yeah, oh I almost forgot, Isis is cooking spaghetti right now but it should be done real soon."  
  
"Ok," Yugi answered back. "What do we do 'till the spaghetti gets done?"  
  
"Well what do you want to do?" Malik asked Yugi.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well do you feel like talking about what happened yet?" Malik asked rather hopefully.  
  
"Well I guess I might as well," Yugi said, and then waited for Malik to nod. After he did Yugi began. "Well first of all let me start off by telling you that the whole reason I was even out of the house that night it happened was cause I was upset at Yami and everyone else for treating me like I was a little kid just cause I'm so damn short. I had been at the park the whole day before that thinking. I got home at about twelve thirty that night, I had snuck up to my room by climbing up the terrace outside of my window to try and avoid getting into a right with Yami that night. I woke up and it was about two in the morning by then and my mouth was really dry so I went to the kitchen to get a drink, and well Yami was still awake waiting for me. Him and I got into an argument then he went to his soul room and I had decided to go for a walk. Well while I was on my walked this really fat and ugly man grabbed me by the arm and threw me into the alley. I don't feel like going into any type of description about what happened next for obvious reasons, well that and I'm guessing you can figure out what happened next anyway," Yugi finished his story and was very close to tears so Malik pulled him into his arms to comfort him.  
  
"Don't worry Yugi it will be ok, I'm here for you." Yugi calmed down a bit and Malik decided to ask him, "Did you just stay in that alley the whole time 'till I got there?"  
  
"Yes," Yugi answered back then added, "I was to scarred to do anything else." Malik just held Yugi 'till his sister hollered that the spaghetti was done.  
  
  
  
Nicole: well I'm sorry this is kinda short but I'm goin to get chapter ten up really soon cuz all I need to do iz type it up and post it, well please review. 


	10. Spaghetti And A Look Up At The Stars

Nicole: First of all since I didn't do it last chapter I would like to thank my reviewers Eternal Mist, redrose2310 (who reviewed twice), Chibi Foal Epona (who also reviewed twice. I think), Dee Jay, Akemi, KaTyA, OtakuChild, Goddess of Death. Well I guess I'll go ahead and have Marik come out and do the disclaimer, warning, and tell ya all what all I use in this fic.  
  
Marik: Ok if you all haven't realized it yet Nicole does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. Also this is a yaoi fic, but if you don't like that kind of stuff I doubt you would of made it this far unless you're a complete idiot. The following things are used in this story. "speech" thought  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten: Spaghetti And A Look Up At The Stars  
  
Both Yugi and Malik did a full out fun for the kitchen cause they were both so hungry. They both almost feel when they got to the kitchen but somehow only managed to slide into the wall on the opposite side of the kitchen.  
  
"God you two boys really are hungry aren't you?" Isis asked while laughing a bit. The two teens didn't even reply to her, they were to busy filling their plates with spaghetti and garlic bread. After they each had a very full plate they decided to go back to Malik's bedroom to eat. While they were getting their food Isis thought to herself BOYS. well those to do at least seem right for each other. After that she got herself something to eat and unlike her dear brother and Yugi she decided to eat at the kitchen table.  
  
---on the outside of the turtle game shop---  
  
You can see three boys looking through one of the windows of the little game shop. "Whatcha think he is trying to do ya guys?" Joey asked being very confused and afraid by what he saw through the window.  
  
"I have no idea Joey," Ryou said in a voice that sounded the tinniest bit scared.  
  
"Well I don't know about you guys but I'd rather not be caught by Yami when has is like this," Tristan said then waited a minute for his two companions to nod. After they did Tristan then said, "Ok guys then lets get out of here before Yami does catch us." At that the three boys ran off.  
  
---now in the turtle game shop---  
  
Yami had pictures oh Yugi everywhere, and candles lit around the whole room. There was also insents everywhere too. As for Yami himself he was wearing a long black rob and was chanting something really weird as he walked around the room. ~*~he has totally lost it, don't ya think so~*~  
  
---at Malik's apartmet (in Malik's room)-  
  
Yugi and Malik set on Malik's bed eating their spaghetti. Both of them were very happy now because they had finally got something to eat. After they were done eating Malik went to take the plates back into the kitchen. While he was doing that Yugi had wandered out onto the balcony. He was now starrig up at the starts that were littered across the sky everywhere. While he was captivated by the stars Malik snuck up behind him and then he.  
  
Nicole: Well it's another cliffhanger so just make sure you review and after I get five reviews I'll post the next chapter. Oh also make sure you all read Numb, Losing Grip, and Yugi's Internet Boy Friend. Also sorry for such a short chapter. 


	11. First Kiss

Nicole: Well I finally got 5 reviews so here is chapter eleven. Oh yeah and if want a disclaimer, warning, or to know what I use in this fic go find it out in one of the previous chapters cause I don't feel like writing that all out right now. Well anyway on with chapter eleven.  
  
Chapter Eleven: First Kiss  
  
Previously: Yugi and Malik set on Malik's bed eating their spaghetti. Both of them were very happy now because they had finally got something to eat. After they were done eating Malik went to take the plates back into the kitchen. While he was doing that Yugi had wandered out onto the balcony. He was now starring up at the starts that were littered across the sky everywhere. While he was captivated by the stars Malik snuck up behind him and then he. wrapped his arms around Yugi, over his arms and around his chest. Yugi only jumped slightly at the touch, but then relaxed into Malik's embrace, and leaned his head back against Malik's chest. "Did I scare you again?" Malik whispered into Yugi's ear, which made the hair on the smaller teens neck stand on end.  
  
"A, little." Yugi whispered back.  
  
"I'm guessing you like looking at the stars, don't you?" Malik whispered into Yui's ear again.  
  
"Yes. I think they're very beautiful." Yugi answered back to the taller teen.  
  
"I think they're beautiful too Yugi," Malik whispered then continued, "Do you know what else I think is very beautiful?"  
  
"What?" Yugi asked being a very curious.  
  
"I think you're very beautiful." Malik said with his voice getting a little husky as he said it. Yugi blushed a little at this, but looked up at Malik anyway and gave him a brilliant smile. At that Malik gently grabbed Yugi's chin and then lightly pressed his lips to Yugi's in a feather light kiss. The kiss was short though, it had only lasted a couple of seconds at the most. Yugi wanted more though, so he turned around and put his arms around Malik's strong neck and pulled his head down to meet his in a much more passionate kiss. Malik slid his tongue out to touch Yugi's bottom lip. Yugi opened his mouth eagerly and let Malik slide his tongue in his mouth. Malik explored Yui's whole mouth, tasting the spaghetti and garlic bread that they had just eaten. After about a minute the two pulled away to catch their breath. They just starred into each others eyes for about a minute after that. With out a warning Malik scooped Yugi up into his arms, and then carried him back inside to his bedroom. Once in his room Malik walked over to his bed and placed Yugi on it and crawled on top of him.  
  
Nicole: IMPORTANT NOTICE: sorry I made this kind of a cliffhanger again, but once again I'll need five reviews to continue and those five reviews have to contain your answer about if I should make this into a lemon or not. so make sure you all review and tell me what you think. 


	12. Something More I Love You

Nicole: PLEASE READ!!! (MAKE SURE YOU READ WHAT MARIK SAYS TOO.) Sorry it took me a little longer to review then I thought it would, but my damn dad made me do my homework right after I was done updating Yugi's Internet Boy Friend. Well anyway here is chapter twelve, I hope you guys like it. it's my first attempt at a lemon. so please don't be too hard on me. well anyway I guess I'll get the warning done and stuff and get on with it.  
  
Marik: I guess I'll do it for you. Nicole does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. Also the is yaoi, and there will be a lemon in this chapter but it shouldn't be all that bad for you to read but if you don't' want to read it I would suggest jus going down to the park before it goes to living room so you can hear what Malik and Yugi say to each other. The things used in this fic will be. thoughts "speech" ~*~my ramblins~*~  
  
Nicole: Well on with the twelfth chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve: Something More. I Love You  
  
  
  
"Yugi." Malik said in a very husky voice.  
  
"What is it?" Yugi asked a bit nervously.  
  
"How far do you want to go?" Malik asked hoping Yugi would say they could go all the way.  
  
Yugi was taken aback by the question but still managed to stutter out, "I.. I. do.. don't. kn.. know."  
  
Malik thought for a moment then said, "Well how about you just tell me to stop when ever you start to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Ok." Yugi said with the smallest bit of fear in his voice.  
  
At that Malik bent down and started kissing Yugi again. As he kissed Yugi he slid his hand under Yugi's shirt, which caused the smaller teen to let out a moan into Malik's mouth. This caused Malik to smile against Yugi's mouth. Yugi than slid his hands under Malik's shirt to rub his back with feather light touches that made Mallik shiver. When Yugi ran his fingertips over Malik's spine he let out a slight moan. Malik then started kissing and sucking on Yugi's neck, which only cause Yugi to let out a loud moan. After a couple of minutes of doing that Malik started to take Yugi's shirt off, after he had it off of him he just set there starring at the quivering teen that lay beneath him for about a minute. Then he bent down to Yugi's neck and started kissing and sucking it again. After that he slowly started to make his way down. When he got to Yugi's left nipple he started to suck on it, which made Yugi arch up, and let out another loud moan. After he did the same to the other nipple, which triggered the same response, he then started to makes his way down to his stomach. When he got there he kissed it while he started to takes off Yugi's boxers ~*~remember Yugi was only wearing boxers and a t-shirt~*~ but Yugi stopped him and then slipped them over so that he was on top of Malik. Yugi then started to kiss and suck on Malik's neck just like what Malik had done to him, which caused Malik to moan. Yugi than set up and pulled Malik's shirt off and kissed his way down to Malik's stomach while undoing Malik's pants. Malik lifted up his hips so Yugi could get his pants off easier. After Yugi got his pants off, he took off Malik's boxers too. All Yugi could do after that was stare at Malik's erections. Malik then grabbed Yugi by his arms and pushed him down on the bed and then slid the boxers off of Yugi. "Yugi." Malik half panted, but then continued, "Are you sure you want to finish this?"  
  
Yugi thought for a few seconds but then answered, "Yes. I'm sure."  
  
Malik then nodded to Yugi then he stuck three of his fingers into his mouth and got them nice and wet. He then slid one finger into Yugi's tight entrance. Yugi stiffened and let out a cry mixed with pain and pleasure. "shh Yugi just relax, it won't hurt for long. Yugi just nodded in agreement while he tried to relax. After Malik had slipped his second and third finger in he started stretching Yugi out. After he was done stretching Yugi out, he spat on his hand and slicked up his hard member. After he go it to were he was satisfied with it, he said to Yugi, "Yugi, this will hurt, but it shouldn't for that long though." Yugi just nodded in reply. Malik then slowly started to push into Yugi causing him to arch his back and cry out in pain. After Malik was all the way in Yugi, he waited for Yugi to get use to his size. About after a minute went by Yugi nodded that he was ready. Then Malik started to thrust in and out of Yugi at a slow pace. He slowly started to quicken his pace. Now both he and Yugi were moaning loudly until finally they both reached release. Malik collapsed down on Yugi, and then pulled out of him and rolled over on his back pulling Yugi on to his chest.  
  
"Malik?" Yugi said with a questioning sound to his voice.  
  
"What is it Yugi?" Malik asked while looking down at his new found lover.  
  
"I love you Malik." Yugi said a bit afraid of what Malik would say back.  
  
"I love you too Yugi." Malik said being completely honest and truthful. After that the two just fell asleep holding each other tight.  
  
---in the living room---  
  
Isis was setting in a chair holding her head with her hands thinking to her self, I hope those to don't start doing that all the time now. I don't think I'd be able to handle it.  
  
---at the turtle game shop---  
  
Yami was running around in his black rob writing Yugi all over the walls of the room with red paint that looked like blood. While he was doing so he was laughing like a maniac.  
  
---just down the blcok from the turtle game shop---  
  
Tea, Joey, and Tristan were heading to the turtle game shop to check up on Yami. When they go there.  
  
Nicole: sorry for another cliff hanger but make sure you all review so I can get the next chapter up tonight, cause once again I need to get five reviews to update. Well anyway I hope this wasn't too bad, but make sure you tell me what you think in your reviews. 


	13. My Yami's Gone Crazy

Nicole: well here is chapter thirteen it is kind of short though. oh well I should get the next chapter up today. unless I decide to go and stay with my Aunt Renee then I probably won't be able to update 'till Sunday. oh well though. I'm going to skip the disclaimer and everything cause don't got that long to type cause I have to get ready for school in about ten minutes. Well except for the fact there is character death in this chapter. Oh well on with chapter thirteen than.  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen: My Yami's Gone Crazy  
  
  
  
---outside the turtle game shop---  
  
When they got there they looked inside the window and saw no Yami, but they did see Yugi painted in.blood???~*~remember I said the red paint looked like blood ^_^~*~ They waited out side for about fifteen minutes. Then Tea, Joey, and Tristan decided to go in the game shop.  
  
---in the turtle game shop---  
  
As soon as the three of them walked into the game shop a big net dropped on them, and out came Yami still wearing the black rob with a completely insane look in his eyes.  
  
"Yami, what on earth do you think your doing?' Tea screeched out.  
  
"Have you lost your mind completely." Joey then yelled out in complete anger.  
  
"Let us out from under this net right now!" Tristan then demanded.  
  
"All of you just shut the fuck up right now!" Yami literally boomed out in anger at them. At that all three of them started to shake in fear. Then Yami started laughing maniacally.  
  
---about ten minutes later---  
  
Tea, Tristan, and Joey were all tied too chairs and gagged. All three of them were squirming trying to get away and trying to yell out too, but of course they couldn't do either. Yami was standing on the other side of the room holding a jet-black cat in his arms, petting it. He than put the cat down, and then the cat stretched out and opened his eyes to reveal two eerie yellow eyes. Yami then started chanting a spell and dark energy started radiating from him. The next thing Tea knew she was turning into a. big ugly yellow rat. Yami than went over to her and picked her up, he than said, "If you two don't' tell me where Yugi is now I'll give her to Midnight ~*~Midnight is the black cats name~*~  
  
At that Joey and Tristan both tried to scream out, but couldn't because they were gagged, so Yami took off the gags to hear what they had to say. At that Joey and Tristan both yelled, "We don't know where Yugi is thought."  
  
Yami then put the gags back in place. "Well than," Yami then started to say as he walked over to Midnight, then he continued, "Looks like it's dinner time for midnight than." Yami then dropped Tea on the floor. As soon as he did so Midnight pounced on her grabbing her by the back, and then he tossed her into the air, then waited for her to fall back down to the ground, and then pounced on her again. He repeated the process until Tea was dead. Then he ate her. While this was going on Joey and Tristan were both starring wide eyed at what was going on, but then soon broke out in fits of laughter because they never really like Tea anyway. Yami was laughing his won maniacal laughter the whole time. After Tea was dead though he tured to the other two and said, "You guys have one day to go and find my Aibou. but if you fail to do so, you shall meet a fate worse than that of Tea's." Yami then untied them.  
  
After that Joey and Tristan just made and all out mad dash for Ryou's. Which may or may not have been such a good idea.  
  
  
  
Nicole: Well there it go it typed with out anytime to spare, even though I had to finish this after I was done getting ready for school ^_^ Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter make sure you review it, I'll need five reviews to continue you it again. mainly because I haven't started writing chapter forteen yet, but I do have a very good idea of what it'll be about. Well please make sure you review this chapter. L8ER. 


	14. SHOCKER Two

Nicole: Well here is chapter fourteen and I hope you all like it, if you want to find the disclaimer, warning or anything like that go back to one of the other chapters. Well on with the fic.  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen: SHOCKER Two  
  
~*~for this chapter you'll be sent back in time to right after Marik walked out of Malik's apartment in chapter eight SHOCKER~*~  
  
Marik didn't know what to do. Why the hell was Malik in bed with Yugi. Well maybe Bakura or Ryou will know whats going on. Marik thought to himself as he headed for the spot in the park where he, Bakura, and Ryou had decided to meet.  
  
---about ten minutes later at the park---  
  
Bakura stood in the park leaning against a tree. I wonder how much longer it will take Marik to fucking get here. Bakura thought to himself impatiently.  
  
"Hey Bakura." Marik said catching Bakura off guard a little cause him to jump a bit.  
  
"It took you long enough to get here." Bakura snorted out at Marik.  
  
"Well I stopped at Malik's apartment to see if I could live there again because I got kicked out of my apartment." Marik said in his defense.  
  
"Ok," Bakura said back, then continued, "Guess what."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yugi had gone missing, and Yami has gone fucking crazy as hell because no one can find Yugi, from what I hear." Bakura said with a bit of a chuckle in his voice.  
  
"I know where Yugi is." Marik stated very calmly.  
  
"Where is that?" Bakura asked being a bit curious as to where Yugi was.  
  
"In bed with my aibou." Marik replied.  
  
At that Bakura basically fell over with shock. Then he said, "Your kidding right?"  
  
"Hmp, no. I saw it with my own eyes." Marik said back being more than a little amused by Bakura's reaction to what he had said to him.  
  
"Well I'll be damned," Bakura said while he got up, but then continued, "I wonder how the fuck that came to be."  
  
After about a minute went by Marik asked, "Where is Ryou at?"  
  
Bakura answered back, "Joey, and Tristan showed up and they were the ones that told us about Yugi, and I left Ryou with them cause those to morons were getting on my nerves. So my guess would be that Ryou is still with those two idiots."  
  
"I see." Marik answered back. After that the two decided to head to Ryou's house.  
  
---at Ryou's house---  
  
Bakura and Marik sat on the couch in Ryou's living room, watching t.v. After they had watched t.v. for about fifteen minutes to half an hour, Ryou had finally gotten home.  
  
"Well its about time, where the hell were you?" Bakura asked sounding a bit upset.  
  
"I went with Joey and Tristan to check up on Yami, and you two will never guess what he was doing." Ryou said back.  
  
"What." Marik spoke up being a little curious.  
  
"Yami was dressed in a black rob, and there were pictures of Yugi all or the game shop, and candles were lit everywhere, and there was also incense burning everywhere too." Ryou said to two now laughing yamis.  
  
"Yami really has totally lost it hasn't he?" Bakura asked just now stopping laughing.  
  
"That's for sure." Marik added. He then said, "So they still don't know where Yugi is than, huh?"  
  
"No." Ryou said with a little bit of sadness and worry in his voice.  
  
"I know where Yugi is." Marik once agains stated coolly and calmly.  
  
"What. where?" Ryou said being both shocked and curious too.  
  
"He is in bed with Malik." Bakura spoke u with a smirk planted on the features of his face.  
  
"He. he's where!?!?!?" Ryous stated still being in utter shock.  
  
"Ye was sleeping with my aibou in his bed." Marik said.  
  
"Do you think we should go ad tell Yami?" Ryous asked.  
  
"Yead, but later." Bakura said while he went over to where Ryou was and then putting his arms around his waist. And head on his shoulder.  
  
"I agree with Bakura." Marik said while he went over to Ryou and Bakura. When he got to them both, he threw them both over his shoulders, and then carried them over to the bedroom.  
  
Nicole: Sorry for the bit of a cliffhanger, but make sure you all review so I can get five reviews again so I can update. Though I definitely won't be updating 'till at least Saturday because I'm at least spending tonight at my Aunt Renee's. Well make sure you still all review ^_^ 


	15. First Time BETA VERSION

Nicole: The Lemon is now up (correction: it was taken down, go to my profile, then e-mail me if you want to read it, I'd be glad to send it to you ), but anyway Marik do the diclaimer and other stuff like that. Marik: Ok, Nicole does not own Yu-Gi-Oh and this is yaoi, and there is a lemon between Ryou/Maik/Bakura in this chapter. You should have figured out what Nicole uses in this story by now so I'm not even going to tell you this time... Well on with chapter Fifteen... Chapter Fifteen: First Time "Marik put us down right now!" Ryou basically screeched out at Marik. When Marik didn't put them down, Bakura spoke up. "You better fucking do what he says or I'll fucking rip out your throat." "Hmp, you two will soon be too busy enjoying yourselves to even want to do anything else like complain." Marik stated with a smirk on his face while he threw the two on the bed. This is where the Lemon which was written by my beta Sand Andy, begins ---I'm sorry, but the lemon has been removed because I don't want to get in trouble then have this fanfic be removed. If you want to read the lemon, feel free to e-mail me sometime, and I'll send it to you - -- ---Outside of Ryou's house a couple of hours later--- Joey and Tristan stood outside of Ryou's house banging on the door. After doing that for about ten to fifteen minutes and not getting an answer, and seeing that there were lights on in the house and knowing Ryou would turn them off if he left, Joey then decided to pick the lock on the door. After they had gotten in they tried to call out for Ryou but they didn't get any answer. So they decided to go upstairs to Ryou's bedroom to see if he was asleep. When they got up to Ryou's room they opened the door... "..." Was all Tristan could say, rather not say, because he was in shock at the sight before him. Marik lay with Bakura and Ryou lying on either side of him curled up in his arms with their heads on his chest. Joey than screamed. "What the fuck." As he saw Marik, Bakura, and Ryou naked in bed together. When Joey screamed, all three shot strait up with a look of shock on their faces. "What the fuck are you guys fucking doing in here?" Marik then demanded angrily. "We... a..." Was all Joey could get out, while Tristan couldn't say a single syllable. "Well don't' just fucking stand there, get the fuck out of here right fucking now!" Bakura then yelled in anger at the two idiots. Joey and Tristan still stood there paralyzed with shock, unable to move. Ryou blushed madly. "Would you two just please get out of my room so we can at least get dressed?" Joey and Tristan still couldn't move because of their shock, so Marik and Bakura got up and grabbed them and tossed them out of the room. After that Marik, Bakura, and Ryou got dressed and then headed to the living room, which is where they guessed Joey and Tristan had gone after Marik and Bakura had thrown them out. Nicole: REVIEW!!! 


	16. New Knowledge

Nicole: I'm sorry it took so long to update ^_^; but I've had a lot of homework and I've been writing other fics and trying to get my website up and running good. The disclaimer and what I use in this fic can be found in one of the previous chapters, well I guess I wont keep you guys waiting any longer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Sixteen: New Knowledge  
  
  
  
---In Ryou's living room---  
  
Joey and Tristan set in Ryou's living room on his couch trying to get over the shock of what they just saw, and the horrible mental image it had caused them. About five minutes had past when they heard Ryou, Bakura, and Marik walking down the stairs.  
  
"Umm.... His guys." Ryou said, not really knowing what else he could say at the moment.  
  
Joey and Tristan had finally gotten over their and shock and the horrible mental images ~*~ just so you all know I think the images are good ^_^ don't you??? ~*~ And they had then began to snicker at the three before them.  
  
This made both Marik and Bakura very angry, and they then began to give Joey and Tristan death glares. They then began to walk towards them with a growling sound beginning to come from both of their throats.  
  
At this both Joey and Tristan yelped, then they both said, "We're sorry." At the same time.  
  
Ryou then ran in front of the two Yami's and said, "Calm down guys, don't two don't have to hurt them or anything."  
  
"What if we want to thought?" Marik said with an insane look on his face.  
  
"Please don't." Ryou pleaded to his lovers.  
  
"Fine." They both said at the same time.  
  
It was silent for a few minutes before Ryou decided to speak up, "What did you guys want anyway." He said this while looking at Joey and Tristan.  
  
Joey said, "Yami has gone even more crazy then he was before, he took me, Tristan, and Tea hostage."  
  
"The he threatened us if we didn't find Yugi in twenty four hours." Tristan said, interrupting Joey.  
  
"What exactly did that bastard of a pharaoh threaten you with?" Bakura said with a bemused tone in his voice.  
  
"Well he turned Tea into a rat then fed her to a black cat named midnight. He then threatened to do something worse to us if we didn't find Yugi." Joey said.  
  
"You have to be kidding us, right?" Marik said with a bit of shock being evident in his voice.  
  
"No." Tristan said.  
  
At that Bakura and Marik both fell down on the floor laughing, and Ryou on the other hand was just giggling slightly to himself.  
  
After the laughing and giggling subsided, Joey and Tristan stated to freak out...  
  
"What are we going to do if we can't find Yugi?" Joey said very worriedly.  
  
"What will Yami do to us?" Tristan said with a lot of worry being evident in his voice.  
  
"Don't worry." Marik said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Don't worry?" Tristan demanded, he then continued, "Yami will probably end up killing us or something worse if we can't find Yugi!"  
  
"Well, I know where Yugi is." Marik said still smirking.  
  
"What? Where?" Joey practically screamed at Marik.  
  
"He is with my aibou." Marik said.  
  
Bakura then added with a smirk of his own, "He is in bed with him that is."  
  
At that both Joey and Tristan's jaws practically dropped to the floor.  
  
"He... Where?" Was all Joey could say back, where as Tristan couldn't even say one words.  
  
Marik sighted then said, "When I went to Malik's apartment earlier, I found him in his bed with Yugi curled up in his arms. Is that so fucking hard to comprehend?"  
  
"Why was he there?" Joey some how managed to ask without stuttering.  
  
"I don't now, I just left and didn't ask any questions." Marik said getting a bit annoyed.  
  
"Well should we go and tell Yami now or what?" Tristan asked after finally finding his voice again.  
  
"I don't think that would be such a good idea, I think we should at least warn Yugi and Malik about Yami first." Ryou said with a bit of concern for Yugi and Malik's safety, in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Joey then said, "Should we go to Maik's now and check up on Yugi to figure out exactly what the hell happened and stuff?"  
  
"Yeah I think that would be a good idea." Ryou said.  
  
Bakura then said, "Lets go then."  
  
At that the group of five left for Malik's apartment.  
  
---At Malik's apartment---  
  
Isis was setting on the couch reading a book when there was a knock at the door. She than got up and answered it.  
  
"Marik? I didn't expect to see you back here so soon." Isis said after opening the door. She then noticed the other four and asked, "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Long story." Bakura said with a grunt.  
  
"Well come in and tell it to me then." Isis said while opening the door wider and moving to the side a little to let them all in.  
  
Once everyone was inside and seated in the living room ~*~Ryou, Bakura, and Marik were on the couch, and Joey, and Tristan set on the love seat. Isis on the other hand set alone in one of the chairs.~*~  
  
"So," Isis began, "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Well, Yugi disappeared the other day and none of us knew where he was or anything like that, so Yami basically went insane cause he wanted to know where he was and what happened to him." Joey started to explain.  
  
Marik cut in and said with a laugh, "He turned Tea into a rat and fed her to a cat."  
  
Isis just stared at him like she didn't believe him or something.  
  
"He isn't lying, me and Joey were there when it happened." Tristan said to confirm what Marik had said.  
  
"Well anyway," Joey started, then continued, "Marik told us that Yugi was here, so here we are."  
  
"We decided to come here to tell you, Malik, and Yugi what has been going on because we figured Yami may do something to Malik and you since Yugi bad been here." Ryou added.  
  
"Well if one of you want to volunteer to go and wake my dear brother and Yugi up, then go right ahead. I for one am not going in there until I know they are both fully clothed." Isis said to the other five in the room.  
  
"Yo... You mean they... they're naked in there?" Joey stuttered out in shock.  
  
"They were clothed when I was here before." Marik stated.  
  
"Well they a sort of did something while you were gone." Isis said, being a bit uneasy about the current situation.  
  
"You mean they fucked?" Bakura asked while starting to laugh.  
  
Marik who also had began laughing said, "I can't believe little innocent Yugi actually had sex, let alone have it with my aibou."  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Ryou were just starring at the out burst and laughter by the two yamis.  
  
---In Malik's bedroom---  
  
Malik was awoke by the out bursts in the living room, and seeing that Yugi was still asleep he decided to go and tell whoever it was that was making that noise to shut up. So he went to his dresser and grabbed a pair of black boxers out of the top drawer and put them on, then he grabbed the millennium rod off of the top of the dresser. He then walked over to the door that led to the living room and yanked it open.  
  
Every one in the living room heads turned at the sound of Malik's bedroom door being opened. What they saw when the door opened was a very pissed off Egyptian with the millennium rod tightly clenched in his hand.  
  
"Malik?" Ryou asked a bit afraid.  
  
Malik looked at them all and then said in a deadly low voice, "If you guys don't all keep it down in here, I'll slice all your throats and then feed you to wild pigs."  
  
No one had anything to say in response to the insane Egyptian, so Malik being satisfied that they would all keep quiet, walked back into his bedroom.  
  
When he got back to his room he found Yugi awake so he gave him a small smile, then put the millennium rod back on the dresser. He then climbed back in bed with Yugi.  
  
"What was that all about?" Yugi asked Malik after he had climbed into the bed.  
  
"Some people in the living room were being loud and I didn't want them to wake you up, so I went and told them to shut up and stuff." Mali said to Yugi wish a small smile placed on his lips.  
  
"What people are out there?" Yugi then asked with curiosity being evident in his voice.  
  
"Isis, Marik, Bakura, Ryou, Joey, and Tristan I think." Malik answered back to Yugi.  
  
Yugi then asked, ""What are they doing here?"  
  
Malik then answered, "I don't know, I didn't ask."  
  
"Do you think we should go and find out?"  
  
"Yeah," Malik began, and then continued with a huskier voice, "But after we take a shower to get cleaned up."  
  
At that Malik scooped up Yugi and headed for his bathroom.  
  
~*~The lemon should be here, and well hopefully it will be here in a few days~*~  
  
---In the living room---  
  
The six in the living room were starring at the door to Malik's bedroom. They all kept quite for a while, none of them knowing what to say or do.  
  
"I figured him getting laid would calm him down a little." Marik finally said, breaking the silence.  
  
This cause the others to all laugh a bit.  
  
"Well, who wants to go and tell him about Yami now?" Isis asked being rather curious.  
  
"I think we should all do it together." Ryou spoke up, figuring that no one would really wanted to face a rabid Malik right now.  
  
"That does sound like a good idea." Isis committed.  
  
So they all agreed to do that. They then waited for Malik and Yugi to come out here because none of them really wanted to walk in there and encounter Malik's wrath.  
  
---In the bathroom---  
  
Malik and Yugi were just getting out of the shower. Malik went and grabbed some clothes for himself and his smaller lover. Malik ended up wearing lose black jeans and a tight back tank top, along with his usually jewelry, where as Yugi was wearing an old pair of Malik's black jeans that were rolled up to suite his shorter height, and they just barely clung to his hips, he was also wearing one of Malik's old black tank tops that hung a little loosely on Yugi's smaller form. The two then decided to go ahead and go to the living room and see what the others were there for.  
  
---In the living room---  
  
"How long is it going to take for those two to take a fucking shower?" Marik ranted for the hundredth time it seemed like.  
  
"Oh just calm down, you should know what they're probably doing in there, and you should know that can take awhile." Isis said getting very annoyed at the way her younger brother's yami was acting.  
  
"IL'd rather nto think about that." Marik said with a rather disgusted tone in his voice.  
  
Isis then stood up and walked to wehre Marik was and got right in his face and helled, "Listen here, it isn't a very fucking good time of the month to be pissing me off, got it?"  
  
At this Marik shut up and went back to set down with Ryou and Bakura, and was met with a smirk by Bakura, he only glared back at him though.  
  
Malik and Yugi then came walking out of Malik's room, and were met by six pairs of starring eyes.  
  
"Umm, hi guys." Yugi said in a rather nervous voice.  
  
"Why the hell have you been here for the pas couple of days Yugi?" Joey asked Yugi, being a bit upset at all the trouble he had caused. He back off though when Malik literally growled at him.  
  
Yugi then put his hand on Malik's shoulder to calm him down, he then said, "I went for a walk and got into a bit of trouble, and then Malik found me an brought me back here and took care of me."  
  
"Yami said you left in the middle of the night though." Tristan said.  
  
Yugi only shook his head yes in reply.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking when you left in the middle of the night?" Joey almost yelled at Yugi.  
  
This made Malik very mad, so he got in Joey's face and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, he then said in a dangerously low voice, "Don't' you ever yell at my Yugi. Oh and just so you know, Yugi wouldn't of taken off in the middle of the niht if you all would of just stopped treating him like a little fucking kid."  
  
"You mean this all happened because you were tired of being treated like a little kid?" Ryou asked Yugi a sweet and gentle voice.  
  
"Yeah." Yugi said rather quitly.  
  
"Malik let go of Joey, your chocking him!" Tristan yelled.  
  
Malik then turned his head to Tristan and said, "So, what's your point?"  
  
"Malik, please let Joey down." Yugi said sweetly to Malik.  
  
At this Malik dropped Joey on his ass and then turned to Yugi and said, "There I let him go, but I only did so because you wanted me to."  
  
"Thanks." Yugi said, then he went over to where Malik was and got up on his tiptoes and placed a feather light kiss on his lips.  
  
After a few minutes of silence Ryou spoke up and said, "Yugi, Malik we need to tell you something about the way Yami has been acting as of late."  
  
After the six explained to the two the whole situation with Yami and what all had been happening.  
  
"Well," Malik said, "Who is going to be the one to tell Yami where Yugi is and what has been happening?"  
  
"Well, we haven't exactly figured that out yet." Ryou said a little nervously.  
  
---In the turtle game shop---  
  
"Well their time is up." Yami said, he then started to laugh maniacally, and then he gathered his energy and began to teleport to the location of Joey and Tristan...  
  
  
  
Nicole: Well there it is, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger and all, oh and hopefully the lemon should be up in the next couple of days or so. Well I'm going to need five reviews before I put up the next chapter. Oh and I hope you'll all check out my other fics and my website ^_^ 


	17. Yami Finds Out

Nicole: *hiding behind Ryou* Hey everyone, I'm sorry I toke so long to update, but…

Bakura: *interrupts Nicole* What the hell do you think you're doing to my hikari?

Nicole: I'm not doing anything… I'm juz using him cuz I know no one would want to hurt him.

Bakura: *grabs Ryou and drags him away from Nicole*

Nicole: Yikes!

Rabid Fans That Were Waiting For The Update: *chases after Nicole*

Bakura: Ok, now that that is taken care of, Nicole does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Ryou: Oh and she wanted me to mention that the reason Yami couldn't just teleport to Yugi was because Yugi was blocking Yami out so that he couldn't, oh and this is to answer _White Tiger_ because they asked that in a review.

Bakura: Right. Well anyway, I guess we'll let you guys read the long awaited 17th chapter of Not a Little Kid.

Chapter Seventeen: Yami Finds Out

---In Malik's apartment---

The group of eight were just getting ready to head to the turtle game shop when they heard someone yell, "Yugi!!!" They then turn around to see Yami standing there with his black robe on.

"Ya, Yami?" Yugi stuttered out.

Yami then ran to Yugi and grabbed him into a big hug and said, "Oh Aibou, I was so worried about you."

"Yami let me go , I can barely breath." Yugi pleaded while he began turning blue in the face.

Yami then let Yugi go and clamed down a bit. He then looked around and noticed who all was there and then asked, "Where am I?'

"You're at my apartment." Malik said with a small smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here Yugi?" Yami asked demandingly as he turned his gaze to his aibou.

"I… Um…" Was all Yugi could say.

Malik, after realizing Yugi was most likely not going to answer Yami, he asked, "Why should it matter why he is here?"

"Because, I don't want my little light to be around a psychotic bastard like you!" Yami almost yelled at Malik.

Before Malik could reply, Yugi had stepped in between Yami and Malik. He then said, "I'm not a little fucking kid Yami, so quit fucking treating me like one already."

"See what you've done to him already." Yami said accusingly to Malik.

"It isn't my fault you treat him like a little kid." Malik retorted.

Yami opened his mouth to say something, but before a sound came out of his mouth, Yugi said, "Malik is right Yami. It is your own fault you treated me like a little kid." Yugi then walked over to Malik and then turned his back to Malik while giving Malik a little wink.

Malik then took Yugi's silent offer and wrapped his strong arms around Yugi's waist and rested his head on top of Yugi's head.

This made Yami's jaw almost drop to the floor as he looked at the two before him with utter shock written all over his face.

"What's wrong Yami," Malik began, "Surprised how grown up Yugi really is?" Malik then lowered his head and started to nuzzle Yugi's neck.

"Take your hands off of him Malik Ishtar, or I will kill you." Yami said with his voice going dangerously low.

Marik and Bakura, who had just about enough of the way Yami was acting, got between the former pharaoh and Yugi who was till wrapped in Malik's strong arms.

"Get out of my way." Yami said through his clenched teeth.

"Sorry pharaoh, but you're not going to do anything to my aibou or his lover." Marik said with a smirk on his face.

"His what?" Yami yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Wow," Bakura began with a smirk on his face to match Marik's, "I didn't think it would be that hard to understand that Yugi is now Malik's lover."

"If that is to complicated or you I can put it more simply by saying that Yugi and my aibou are fucking, you know having sex?' Marik added while the smirk on his face grew a little bit bigger.

Yami couldn't take the shock, he fell over passed out cold on the floor. Everyone then just stared at Yami for a minute.

"Well umm, what should we do now?" Ryou asked a bit nervously.

Marik then turned to Yugi and Malik and said, "You two should probably take off before Yami comes to."

"Good idea, lets go Yugi." Malik said, unwrapping his arms from Yugi and headed towards the door.

Yugi then headed to where Marik and Bakura were and said, "Thanks you two, I really appreciate you intervening like that."

"It was no problem." Marik said with his face softening a bit.

"Yeah, I mean it's not everyday we get to tell Yami something like that." Bakura added with a somewhat of a demented smile on his face.

Yugi just smiled at the two yamis, he then lifted up on his tiptoes and placed a kill on each of their cheeks. He then took off towards the door where Malik was waiting for him.

Marik and Bakura just stared at the door Yugi and Malik had just ran out of than at each other.

"I didn't expect him to do anything like that." Marik said finally, braking the silence.

"That's for sure." Bakura added in.

"I don't know whether to be jealous or to just laugh at the look on you two's faces when Yugi kissed you two." Ryou said with a big of a laugh.

"What Yugi kissed you two." Yami said in shock as he raised himself into a setting position only to pass out again when Marik and Bakura shook their heads yes in response.

"Should umm, we just leave him there or what?" Joey asked, finally speaking up.

Marik go a psychotic glint in his eye then said, "I have a better idea." He then went to the kitchen and then returned a couple of minutes later with a bucket in his hands.

"What's in the bucket?" Ryou asked his Egyptian lover.

"Ice cold water." Marik replied with an evil grin on his face.

Bakura then gave the same evil grin as Marik did and said, "Great idea."

Isis was about to protest but it was to late, her brother's yami had just poured the ice cold water all over Yami and her nice 'dry' carpet.

As soon as the ice water had been poured on Yami, he shot strait up and let out a surprised scream.

At that Bakura and Marik fell on the floor laughing while Ryou did his best not to do the same. As for Joey and Tristan, they just stared and shock and horror at what Yami would do now. Isis on the other hand got a look of sheer rage on her face.

After Yami realized what happened he stood u and stalked over to where Marik and Bakura were. "Why the hell did you dump that fucking ice cold water on me?" Yami demanded through his tightly clenched teeth.

"Cause I knew that it would be fucking hilarious." Marik said before he was sent into another fit of laughter by the sight of Yami being pissed as hell and soaking wet at the same time.

Before anymore could be said, Isis walked over to Bakura and Marik and grabbed both of them by their ears and angrily said, "You two are going to clean up this water right now, got it?"

Marik and Bakura looked at each other then Marik said, :Oh get over your fucking PMS already."

Isis then let go of both of their ears and pulled a giant axe out of only God knows where. She then got a psychotic PMS driven look in her eyes and said, "Do it now!"

Marik decided not to antagonize her anymore so he grabbed Bakura by the arm and then headed to the bathroom to get a towel to soak up the water, while mumbling curses in ancient Egyptian all the way.

Yami who was still both very soaked and very angry said, "Now, one of you explain to me why exactly my aibou has been here for the past few days."

Joey, Tristan, Ryou, and Isis traded glances to try and decide who should explain it all to him.

Finally Isis decided she would even though she had no interest in dealing with the former pharaoh and his self righteous attitude right now.

"Well as you already know, the other night Yugi took off and well from what I've found out form him, he got into a bit of trouble and well Malik found him in an alley. After that, he brought him back here and took care of him and stuff." Isis said.

"Don't forget the part about Yugi fucking my aibou." Marik said as he and Bakura walked back into the room, each carrying a towel.

"Must you continue to remind me of that?" Yami asked angrily.

"Well since it bother you, then yes we must continue to remind you about it." Bakura said with a smirk on his face.

Yami just glared at both of his fellow yamis before he realized Yugi an Malik weren't there anymore. "Where the hell did my aibou go now?" Yami nearly yelled.

"Oh get over it already," Isis began, "My brother had already fucked him. So, what more could he do to him?"

"That doesn't mean I have to accept it," Yami said angrily. He then walked over to the door and said, "I'm going back to the game shop, if Yugi comes back here tell him I need to talk to him and to come to the game shop."

"We will." Ryou said with a somewhat forced smile on his face.

At that, Yami walked out the door and headed for the game shop.

Isis then glared at Marik and Bakura, then said, "Get to cleaning up the mess you made, now!"

The two Yamis then hurriedly soaked up the water then put the towels up.

After that, Marik grabbed Ryou and Bakura by the wrists. He then said, "We'll be in Malik's bedroom, and oh yeah, don't bother us cause we be a little busy." Marik then continued to drag the two into his aibou's bedroom.

"Great, not only do I have to put up with my brother and Yugi, but now I got to deal with those three too. That's it, I'm leaving so I don't have to hear them at least," Isis said. She then turned to Joey and Tristan and said, "You two may want to get out of here too."

Joey and Tristan looked at each other then they booth nodded at Isis. The three then left the apartment. Isis went to the museum, while Joey and Tristan went to the game shop to make sure Yami didn't do anything else that was well psychotic.

Nicole: *comes out of here hiding place* Are they gone?

Bakura: No, but they are happy now that you updated.

Nicole: Thank God. Well anyway, I was wandering, would you guys like another Marik/Bakura/Ryou lemon since I didn't updated for so long, it would be my sad attempt to make it up to you. I will actually write this one… tho I don't think I'll do a very good job at it. Well tell me if you want one in your review. Also, I'm asking for at least 15 reviews before I update cause I'm planning a big crossover fic for Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu Yu Hakusho, Inu Yasha, Digimon season 4, Gundam Wing, and Beyblade. Well I've g2g now, make sure you all review and tell me whether or not you want the lemon. L8ERZ!

Closing Statement: Make sure you also check out my website, the url is, 


	18. The End Or Is It?

SPEACIAL NOTE #1 This will be the second to the last thing posted for 'Not a Little Kid', the next chapter will be a short prolog to the sequel 'Not a Little Puppy Dog' The sequel will be about Yami getting over his hikari being with Malik, and maybe he'll find love too, and it will also be about Joey getting tired of Seto calling him a little puppy dog. So make sure you check out the sequel that will be coming out, it may take a lil while tho cuz I'm working on a lot of other ficz and my website too. Which reminds me, make sure you all check out my website and enter one of my fan fiction contests, the url to my website iz Nicole: Ok, now that, that is out of the way I would also like to tell u all to check out the fic me and my friend sTaR sNipEr, the fic iz posted under my name and it iz called 'The Horrible Date from Hell and Back' so make sure you all check it out. Now, Marik get out here and do the warning for this chapter. Marik: There is one and a half lemons in here (not anymore.. they have been removed so my ass won't end up in trouble)... if you can call the first one a lemon... Nicole: Shut up! Ok now, I will put a line and a warning where the lemons well I have to admit they are more like limes... I think are and stuff, but be warned this chapter is pretty much all lemon... well kind of anyway. Chapter Eighteen: The End... Or Is It? ---In Malik's Bedroom--- A kind of lemon that is more like a lime I think, between Marik, Bakura, and Ryou starts here  
  
---Lime was removed, if you want to read it, go to my profile, get my e- mail address, then e-mail me about it and I'd be glad to send it to you---  
  
A kind of lemon that is more like a lime I think, between Marik, Bakura, and Ryou ends here ---At the turtle game shop--- Yugi and Malik had just arrived there and decided to head up to Yugi's bedroom. Once inside, Yugi turned to Malik and asked, "What do you think happened after we left?" Malik thought about it for a second before answering, "We can ask Isis later, but in the mean time what would you like to do?" He then moved closer to Yugi and wrapped his arms around the smaller teen's waist. Yugi wrapped his arms around Malik's neck before answering "I can think of a few things I'd like to do." "Really?" Malik asked as he moved his mouth to hover right over Yugi's lips. "Yeah, really." Yugi replied before closing the small space in between his and Malik's mouths. The beginning of Malik and Yugi's fun  
  
---Lime was removed, if you want to read it, go to my profile, get my e- mail address, then e-mail me about it and I'd be glad to send it to you---  
  
The end of Malik and Yugi's fun... for now When Malik was about ready to get off, Yugi's bedroom door suddenly opened, a scream of, "By Ra." was heard, then a thud like someone hitting the floor was heard. Yugi then abruptly set up and starred at Yami who had just fainted on the floor in Yugi's bedroom doorway. Malik whimpered from the lose of Yugi's mouth before whimpering, "Why the hell did he heave to show up now? I was so close!" Yugi looked at Malik apologetically before asking, "Do you think that Yami will be ok? He has fainted quite a lot today." "He should be ok Yugi, don't worry." Malik said comfortingly. "Well then, you up for a shower?" Yugi asked with a wink as he got off his bed and headed for the bathroom. "Sure." Malik replied enthusiastically before hurrying after his little over. Meanwhile, Joey and Tristan had just arrived at the game shop and headed up stairs, looking for Yami. They found him fainted in Yugi's bedroom doorway, they then tried to wake him up. "C'mon Yami, wake up." Joey said while shaking him lightly. Yami slowly opened his eyes before asking, "Where did Yugi and Malik go?" "We didn't see see them when we got here." Tristan said while he helped Yami to his feet. Then is when they heard the shower start to run, followed by loud moaning. "I guess we know where they went now." Joey said with a somewhat nervous chuckle. "Hey Yami, why don't you change inot your normal clothes and then we can all get out of here." Tristan suggested. "Good idea." Yami said while heading to his room to change his clothes. After Yami had changed, the group of three left the game shop while Malik and Yugi continued to have 'fun.' SPEACIAL NOTE #2 I need help with the sequel, I already know that Malik/Yugi and Marik/Bakura/Ryou will be together, and then there is the matter of Seto/Joey, those to will at least be together, but I was also thinking of have Yami/Otogi (Duke Devlin), so what do you guys think? The other option I had was having Yami be with Malik and Yugi and then Otogi being with Seto and Joey, once again, what do u guys think? Make sure you all put what u think in ur reviews, and also make sure you check out my other fics and help me decide who should be Tea's babies father in Love and Trust (right now it is kind of mainly angst, but I'll be adding romance and hopefully humor later). Ok I'll let you go and hopefully review now. Closing Statement: Did u ever wander what would happen if Yami and Seto went on a date with Pegasus? They did what? They moved in with who? Who's all getting married? If you want to find the answers to these questions read the fic I co-wrote with sTaR sNipEr. Also if you like Beyblade, make sure you check out my first non-Yu-Gi-Oh fic 'Journals' (I know, not much of a closing statement, sorry --). 


	19. Don't Call me That!

Nicole aka Felicia: *walks in* Um... sorry it took me so long to update... please don't hurt me? Oh and I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter... but I've kind of returned to my ways for short chapters... the good thing about that is I should update my fics a lot more... Well this is the last chapter of this fic, and the sequel will be out sometime later. I want to finish up some of my other Yu-Gi-Oh fics before I start a sequel to this one. I also want to let everyone know that I will be continuing all of my other fics including Fake Wings. And I can't forget this:  
  
To all of you out there that were waiting for me to redo Yugi's Internet Boyfriend: ff.net decided to take that fic down, I'm guessing because of the chat parts. I'll work on getting that fic up again later one, only I'lll fix it so it won't get taken down again hopefully.  
  
Felicia: Ok, now that, that's out of the way, I hope you all enjoy the last chapter of this fic, and don't forget to review! I'd love to reach 150 reviews for this fic, but I'll only be able to if you all review this chapter. Well, on with the ending of my first fic...  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Don't call me that!  
  
"So... where should we go?" Joey asked as him, Tristan, and Yami walked down the street.  
  
"How about the arcade?" Tristan suggested.  
  
"Good idea. Is that ok with you Yami?" Joey asked as he glanced over at the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
When Yami didn't answer, Joey tapped him on the shoulder and asked, "Yami? Are you alright?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking..." Yami replied.  
  
Tristan then asked, "Think about Yugi, huh?"  
  
Yami just sighed and nodded his head yes in reply.  
  
Joey then slung his arm around Yami's shoulders and said, " You shouldn't worry about Yugi so much. Besides, I don't really think Malik would be stupid enough to do anything to him."  
  
"Guess you're right." Yami said somewhat quietly.  
  
"Of course I'm right." Joey said with a smile on his face.  
  
---A few minutes later at the arcade---  
  
Joey and Tristan were laying a fighting game while Yami watched. It looked like Joey was about to win when Tristan did a combo attack and K.O.ed him.  
  
"Ahh man! I lost aga-" Joey stopped mid sentence when he heard what came out of the game 'Game over. Why don't you run away like a little puppy dog?'  
  
Joey was just getting ready to attack the game when Tristan grabbed him from behind, barely stopping him. "Let me go! I'll show that dumb game!"  
  
"Calm down Joey! It isn't like the game said it just because you're the one who lost!" Tristan said while still trying to keep hold of the struggling teenager.  
  
That's where a familiar voice drifted to their ears. "The game is right you know, you should run away like the little puppy dog you are."  
  
Joey stopped struggling against Tristan's hold just long enough to look at the owner of the voice, Seto Kaiba. He then resumed his struggling, only this time it was to get to the cocky CEO in front of him. "Kaiba, you asshole, you had something to do with this didn't you?!"  
  
"Right, like I'd actually wait my time on doing something like that to a pathetic dog like you."  
  
"Don't call me that!" Joey yelled, still trying to get away from Tristan.  
  
The two continued their fighting and no one noticed that a certain tri- colored haired spirit had disappeared.  
  
Felicia aka Nicole: Well... that's where this fic ends, the next fic begins with us finding out where Yami ran off to. I hope you'll all stick in there and wait for the sequel. I'll be sure to put an authors note up in this fic once I get the sequel out. Well, review and tell me what you think.  
  
Closing Statement: *huggles all of her readers for this fic* Thank you all so much for reading this fic! I hope you'll all check out some of my other fics too. I've moved from just writing Yu-Gi-Oh fics, to now writing Yu Yu Hakusho, Beyblade, .hack//SIGN, and Naruto fics also.  
  
~Felicia aka Nicole Xx-One-Odd-Gurl-xX LimOfFragReality@aol.com 


End file.
